My Pizza Party Inuyasha Style
by I-Love-Inuyasha
Summary: What happens when I invite The INUYASHA GANG over for a pizza party? You'll find out soon enough... I really need help on how to upload a chapter ok so tell me how to!
1. The beginning

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please do not flame. I have nicknamed myself AAT.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomauru, Shippo, and ME were at my house to have a pizza/raman party since Naraku just died. (heehee)  
  
Inuyasha: Why are we here again?  
  
AAT: To have a pizza/raman party, duh!  
  
Inuyasha: Yea so, but why the heck is my brother here?  
  
AAT: Cuz I want him here ok !? Geez.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha stop being so rude or I'll say it!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!!! * BONK *  
  
Miroku: oww oww  
  
AAT: * sigh *  
  
Shippo: Anyway when do we eat???  
  
AAT: um. really soon when ever the guy that gives the pizza comes.  
  
Inuyasha: But I'm hungry now!!!  
  
Sessy: Would you shut up!!!???  
  
Inuyasha: You trying to pick a fight with me?! * Gets the testiuga out *  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
* THUD! * Sessy: Heh that's what he gets. * Sits back down *  
  
Sessy: So what do we while we wait?  
  
AAT: Hmm I guess we could watch a DVD.  
  
Kagome: Which one? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Not much a cliffhanger but I'm new at this. Stay tuned for next chapter. 


	2. DVD time

I'm back!! Sorry it took so long. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
AAT: Well, we could watch a Inuyasha DVD.  
  
Inu: What!? There is A DVD thingy about me?!  
  
Kag: Wow, I didn't know we'd be famous.  
  
Mir: Ahh, fan girls think of how many I will have.  
  
* BONK *  
  
Mir: Owwwee.  
  
Sango: Serves you right.  
  
Sessy: Well, I want to see this anyway.  
  
Inu: Fine but it had better be good.  
  
AAT: It is!  
  
After about a half an hour.  
  
Inu: Wow, so that's how I look when I fight.  
  
Kag: Yup.  
  
Sessy: Pathetic.  
  
Inu: WHAT!? You had better keep your trap shut if ya know whats good for you!  
  
Sessy: Hmf. Please Inuyasha I bet if----  
  
* DING-DONG *  
  
Shippo: What was that?!  
  
AAT: The doorbell. It means the Pizza is here.  
  
AAT goes up stairs and gets the pizza then brings it back down into the basement.  
  
AAT: Well there are 3 orders of Pizza here so dig in.  
  
Inu: Where's the ramen?  
  
AAT huffs at him goes up stairs, brings a barrel of ramen with her, and gives it to Inuyasha.  
  
AAT: There you go.  
  
10 mins later.  
  
All the pizza and Ramen was gone.  
  
Everyone looked satisfied especially Inuyasha.  
  
Inu: Well that was good but how about more of that DVD thingy?  
  
AAT: Sure, but Fluffy over there has to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Sesshomauru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?  
  
AAT: Your new name is Fluffy, okay?  
  
Inu: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! * falls on the ground laughing hysterically *  
  
Everyone else falls over laughing as well.  
  
Fluffy: How dare you! * Gets into a fighting position *  
  
AAT: Uh-oh. * puts up an energy shield *  
  
Fluffy jumps to get AAT but is zapped by the shield and falls to the ground crispy.  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Kag: Oh my gosh he is like burnt to a crisp! Hee hee.  
  
Inu: * still laughing his head off *  
  
AAT: Well he deserved it.  
  
AAT gets out the DVD thingy and skips to the episode of where fluffy and Inuyasha were fighting the first time.  
  
30 mins later.  
  
Inu: Well how does it end?  
  
AAT: It doesn't I don't have any episodes beyond the 6th one.  
  
Inu: But I wanna see myself kick butt!  
  
Kag: Inuyasha your such a little kid.  
  
Mir: Well I for one want to see me talk in a episode!  
  
Sango: Me too!  
  
Fluffy: Well, I wanna see a episode of where all you get hurt really badly.  
  
Everyone including AAT gives him death glares. If looks could kill Fluffy would have died a 100 deaths and over.  
  
Fluffy: woops  
  
AAT: Well you guys are in luck. I just happen to record your episodes on my VCR.  
  
Everyone perks up and dashes to the couch.  
  
AAT put the tape in its the episode where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were all trying to find where the souls of dead women were going.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Oooh cliffhanger! Review and give me ideas. Inuyasha and Kagome all the way!!  
  
Inu: Yea right.  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!  
  
Inu: (grumble,grumble)  
  
Sango: I can't wait to see the next episode.  
  
Miroku: Well Sango I don't want you to watch the next show cuz.  
  
Inu: Cuz you see him flirting with women.  
  
Shippo: Well its actually the other way around.  
  
AAT: See you soon! 


End file.
